Scenes From a Childhood
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Scenes from a childhood where Harry is raised by Sirius instead of the Dursleys. More info inside.
1. Rescue and Decisions

Title: Scenes From a Childhood

Author: Paige

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/Sirius (father and son) eventual Harry/Ginny

Spoiler: All the books, Pottermore and Harry Potter Wiki (mostly)

Rating: PG-13

Category: Angst, Family, General, Friendship, AU

Warning: Not always kind to Dumbledore. I love him dearly, but he doesn't come off the best in some chapters, but I am not bashing him.

Summary: Scenes from Harry's childhood with Sirius.

Feedback: No flames, flying objects or flaming flying objects please

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing with them, don't sue me.

Email:

Author's Note: This is a series (I hope) of one shots of what I think Harry's childhood would've been like if he'd been raised by Sirius instead of the Dursleys. So this is very AU. This is only my second Harry Potter fic, so please be nice. I try to keep true to the facts of the Wizarding world, but some facts have been fudged or made up to suit my needs.

Sirius' heart plummeted into his stomach as he approached Peter's hideout. The windows were dark, even though the sun was going down and there was no answer to the doorbell. A simple _Alohamora _opened the door and the moment he stepped inside, his worst fears had been confirmed.

Peter was gone. There was no sign of him and there was no sign of a struggle. In an instant, Sirius realized that he'd placed the lives of his brother-without-blood, sister-in-law and godson in the hands of the spy. He rushed back outside and hopped on his motorcycle, praying that he wasn't too late.

As he landed in the back garden of the Potter's cottage, his eyes widened with horror. The roof on the second floor, where Harry's nursery was located, had a gaping hole in it. Sirius pulled his wand out and rushed inside.

As he entered the house, there was no sign of life, except for the sounds of a baby crying. "James? Lily?" As he crept upstairs, he spied a body at the top of the stairs.

"_Lumos._" As the end of his wand lit up, Sirius' heart sank as he saw James. He instinctively knelt to check, but he already knew the awful truth: James, his best friend and true brother was dead and from the looks of it, he'd been facing his killer, probably trying to protect Lily and Harry.

He crept into Harry nursery and froze in horror. Lily was lying on the floor, clearly dead, but in the crib sat Harry, sobbing like his heart would break. The moment Sirius came into view, Harry's little arms lifted, as if hoping his godfather could make it better.

"Mumumumumum," Harry whimpered as Sirius lifted him into his arms. A quick check showed him to be perfectly healthy except for the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Prongslet, I can't help your mum." Sirius said, kissing Harry's forehead and stroking his hair. He looked around, there was no third body to indicate what had happened to Voldemort, but he couldn't risk lingering in case the Dark Wizard or any Death Eaters were still around.

He grabbed the baby sling Lily had used to hold Harry while she did housework and slid Harry into it before grabbing the diaper bag they'd always used. He set it on the floor and applied Undetectable Extension and Lightening Charms on it so he could get everything into the bag and not have it drag the bike down.

"Pack!" Clothes, toys, nappies, and even the furniture flew into the diaper bag and within a few seconds, Harry's nursery was empty of everything except Lily's body on the floor. Sirius briefly considered doing something with her and James but decided that he'd need to get Harry to safety before worrying about what to do with the corpses of his best friends.

"C'mon Prongslet, we'll go to Andromeda's, she'll be glad to take us in until it's safe." They hurried downstairs and out to the bike. Within a few seconds, they'd disappeared into the night.

******The Next Day*************

"Sirius, please be reasonable," Dumbledore said, trying to keep the pleading out of his voice. He stood in Andromeda Tonks' home, trying to persuade the young man to let him take Harry to the Dursleys.

"_No_, Dumbledore," Sirius said coldly, "Under magical law, I am Harry's legal guardian. He will not be raised by Petunia Dursley as long as I'm around."

"Sirius, it's for the best," Dumbledore said. "I've put up blood wards to seal the magic of Lily's sacrifice and..."

"Dumbledore, those wards don't mean a damn thing if there's no love," said Sirius impatiently, trying not to shout. "Besides, James and Lily are both blood relatives of mine. If you're so hung up on the blood wards, you can put them up at my home."

Dumbledore paused, "What?"

Sirius sighed, "James is a third cousin once removed and Lily is the great- grandchild of Phineas Black II through his Squib daughter. I found out one day while I was talking to her. It's distant, but it will be enough for your blood wards.

"Sirius, the wards work best for closer relatives than cousins," Dumbledore said, his own impatience beginning to show. "Besides, it'll be best for him to grow up away from the Wizarding World."

Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously, "So, you expect me to allow you to dump my godchild off at his aunt's house, allow him to be raised by Muggles who are known magic-haters and pray they'll give him a loving home, which we both know they won't. Then let you dump him back into this world with no knowledge of his family or history, except for whatever lies Petunia might tell him, when he's eleven." He raised his wand at Dumbledore, "I think it's time you left. This ridiculous plan of yours is not going to happen."

Dumbledore paused, sensing that Sirius was not going to cave on this and even though he possessed the Elder Wand, he and everyone else in the Wizarding community knew what happened if you pushed a member of the Black family too far. They weren't regarded as a family of dangerous Dark Wizards for nothing. Even though Sirius had been a Gryffindor and had shown no interest in the Dark Arts, Dumbledore didn't want to press his luck.

"Very well, Sirius, I will go put up the wards at your home, though I do wish you'd reconsider. Think about what's best for Harry and what Lily and James would've wanted."

"What Lily and James wanted and what's best for Harry is for him to be raised in a loving home with someone who will be honest with him and tell him the truth when he's old enough. He won't get any of those things with Petunia's family and Lily and James knew it. Besides, even you'll be hard pressed to convince the Wizengamot that a pair of magic-hating Muggles will make better guardians than me."

Dumbledore finally gave up, knowing that it was a lost cause. "I will contact you when the wards are put up, Sirius."

Sirius didn't lower his wand until Dumbledore was gone. He sank onto the sofa with a sigh, despite his words, he wasn't sure he was cut out to be a parent. He and Marlene had talked about having children just before she was killed but they'd agreed to wait until the war was over. James had been a shining example of how fatherhood could make someone grow up overnight, but he wasn't sure about himself.

"Don't worry, Siri, you'll be a great father," Andromeda said sitting next to him. "You should've seen Ted when I told him I was pregnant with Dora. He panicked too. Besides, didn't you tell me that James fainted when Lily told him she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, but you, Ted and James had nine months to get ready," Sirius said, too tired and worried to be annoyed at Andromeda's use of his childhood nickname. "I've gone from cool godfather to father in a night."

Andromeda wrapped an arm around Sirius in a display of affection that would've made both their mothers faint and yell about behavior unbecoming to a member of the Black family, "You'll do fine. Having nine months to prepare made me no more ready to be a mother than becoming a parent overnight has prepared you. And really, you've lucked out, Harry's already past the stage of crying all night and needing to be fed constantly. That's always the hardest part until they're teenagers." Seeing that he wasn't convinced, she nudged him,

"You won't be alone, Siri. You'll have Ted, Remus, Molly, Arthur and I helping you. It's going to be fine, you'll see. You're doing the right thing for Harry. If Lily's sister was as bad as you say, I shudder to think how he'll turn out if left with her and her husband."

Sirius nodded but before he could say anything, a soft cry emanated from the magic-ran baby monitor on the table in front of them.

"I'd better get that," Sirius said, getting to his feet. "Thank you for everything, Andie."

Andromeda winked, "Don't worry about it, Siri, I'm glad we could help."

Sirius smiled and headed into the guest room and to his new full-time job as father.

The End


	2. A Home and a Job

Author's Note: The Tonks family is going to play a big part in these stories. Since Sirius and Andromeda were close as children and Andromeda is a mother with a young child, it makes sense that Sirius would go to her with child-rearing questions.

Nymphadora Tonks will always be called Dora in these stories.

This story takes place in late fall/early winter 1981 so Harry is about 16/17 months old, Dora is about 8 since she was born in 1973 which would put her in second grade/year for primary school.

Also, the amount of money Sirius offers Remus come out to about $100 (USD) a week.

This story isn't about Harry exclusively, but it is setting up events in the story that will be important.

If you had told Remus while he was at Hogwarts that within a few years, Sirius Black would become a settled, responsible adult raising a child, he would've told you to quit stealing sips of Madame Rosmerta's mead; but to everyone's shock, including his own, that's exactly what had happened.

Finding out that Peter had betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort had been one of the worst days of his life, but the pain had been tempered by the fact that Harry was alive and in Sirius' care, though he'd heard that there had been a major falling out between Sirius and Dumbledore about where Harry was going to live, but Sirius refused to talk about it.

Still, he had arrived at Sirius' home fully prepared to find his friend completely overwhelmed by the responsibilities of caring for a child, but to his surprise, he found Sirius feeding Harry in the kitchen. Harry was burbling happily, seemingly unaware that his entire world had changed and that people were talking about him in hushed whispers.

"Remus." Sirius said good-naturedly as he coaxed Harry into eating the pureed peas Andromeda had made. Harry's little face screwed up with dislike but he kept eating.

"How's it going?" Remus asked with a smile as he watched Sirius feed Harry.

Sirius sighed, "It's going. We've had a few issues, but nothing horrible."

Remus frowned, "What sorts of issues?"

Sirius sighed, "Harry's been having...nightmares about the night Lily and James died. He'll wake up crying for no reason and keeps looking for Lily and James." He paused for a moment, a sad smile on his face, "Andie's assured me that he'll grow out of it, but it doesn't make me feel better."

Remus smiled slightly, then his smile turned into a worried frown, "Any word on Pettigrew?" He still couldn't believe that Peter had turned traitor.

Sirius shook his head, "Not yet. I'm amazed he hasn't turned up yet. A life sentence in Azkaban has to be preferable to what the Death Eaters would do to him." He sighed, "I had to tell Moody and Scrimgeour about James, Peter and I being Animagi."

Remus' eyes widened, "Why?"

"I had to tell them what to look for when they looked for Pettigrew and the rest of the story came out."

Remus bit his lip, "What're they going to do to you?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nothing." At Remus' surprised look, Sirius smiled grimly, "After I explained why we did it and the fact that I'm Harry's guardian, they're not going to turn me in. I have to register, but other than that, they're not going to do anything to me. Besides, considering what happened to the Longbottoms, and that there are still Death Eaters running around, an unregistered Animagus is hardly a blip on the radar."

Remus sighed with relief and sat down to watch Sirius feed Harry.

"Alright, Prongslet," Sirius said as he began scraping the last of the peas out of the bowl, "One more bite and you can have your pudding." Harry, Remus noticed, was beginning to look a little mutinous over the peas, which he'd never liked.

After Harry had been fed, they played with him for a little while before putting him to bed. Remus was amazed to find that Sirius had set up a nursery almost identical to the one James and Lily had set up in their home.

"Merlin's beard, Sirius," Remus said in wonder, "It looks exactly like his room in Godric's Hollow. How'd you do it."

Sirius shrugged, "Undetectable Extension Charm and a Lightening Charm." At Remus' surprised look, he smiled, "I didn't know how long we would be in hiding, so I just packed the whole nursery into the diaper bag."

Remus laughed, "I wonder what Andromeda thought of that."

Sirius smiled, "She laughed, actually. She and Ted have been real god-sends, I probably would've lost my mind if not for them."

They sat down in the living room for a long moment before Remus spoke, "What happened between you and Dumbledore?"

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "He wanted to take Harry to Lily's sister and her husband to raise."

Remus' eyes widened, "Lily's sister? The Muggle who hates magic? Dumbledore wanted her to raise him?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, something about blood wards and sealing Lily's sacrifice. I told him that there was no way I was allowing him to take Harry to be raised by a magic-hating Muggle and hope that Harry comes out alright. We had a big argument and I finally had to draw my wand on him and told him that since Lily and James were both blood relatives of mine, he could do the wards at my home or he could leave but that Harry wasn't going to Petunia's."

Remus raised his eyebrows, "And Dumbledore agreed?"

Sirius shrugged, "He didn't have a choice. My rights as Harry's godfather and a fully trained wizard trump Petunia's rights as a Muggle blood relative under wizarding law. Even Dumbledore would never be able to convince the Wizengamot that a family of magic-hating Muggles would be more appropriate guardians than me and he knows it. No Wizengamot would choose Muggles over a Wizard, especially a member of the Black family. Thankfully, the Black family name still has some clout and esteem, even with so many of them and the family branches fighting for Voldemort or supporting him."

Remus nodded, admiring his friend's determination to protect his godson at all costs, even standing up to Albus Dumbledore to do it.

"So, now what? What're you going to do now that Voldemort's gone and you've got custody of Harry?"

Sirius sighed, "I'm going to become an Auror. I don't want to be like my parents, have so much money and so many elves that I just sit around and do nothing. Moody's already accepted me and I'll begin training as soon as I can find someone to watch Harry while I'm at work."

"Are you going to ask Andromeda or Molly?" Andromeda would jump at the chance and Molly had plenty of children, so Harry would have plenty of people to play with.

"Actually, I was going to ask you," Sirius said. At Remus' surprised look, he smiled, "Andromeda's planning on going back to work at Flourish and Blotts part time now that Dora's older and Molly's got enough on her plate already with seven children, including an infant and three toddlers and apparently, the twins are a real handful on their own and Bill won't start school until next fall."

"But what about my 'furry little problem'?" Remus said softly.

"What about it? Moony, your furry little problem only becomes a real problem once a month and that's at night. Andromeda will watch Harry if I have to work late and it's the full moon and if she can't do it, Ted loves children. Plus, Andromeda was talking about asking you to tutor Dora anyway." Seeing Remus' reluctance, he sighed, "Remus, I know you felt bad about taking money from James, but he was going to make the same offer once it was safe for him and Lily to come out of hiding. Lily wanted to become a healer and James and I were going to become Aurors. They trusted you and so do I and so does Andromeda. It'll be 10 galleons a week plus room and board if you'd like and money for any supplies you need."

Remus bit his lip, taking a monthly allowance from James and not really doing anything to deserve it had always bothered him, though James had insisted that it was no big deal and Lily had agreed. At least caring for Harry and tutoring Dora would let him feel like he was earning his pay.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said.

Sirius' face split with the beautiful smile that Remus remembered, "Wonderful! I'll Floo Andromeda and let her know. Do you want to have a room here or do you want to keep your flat?"

Remus bit his lip, "I'll keep my flat for now, thanks."

They talked a bit more before Remus decided that he needed to get home.

As the Floo network whisked him away to his flat, Remus found himself happy for the first time since Lily and James died, he had a job, he was going to live his dream and after everything, Sirius trusted him. Life was good.

The End


	3. Milestones

****First Step****

C'mon Harry, come get Paddington," Sirius said as he, Remus, Dora and Andromeda sat in the living room of his home, trying to coach Harry into walking.

Lily and James had been trying to get Harry to walk before their deaths, but all the trauma of their deaths seemed to have caused a bit of a setback. At eighteen months, Harry still wasn't walking or talking, but according to Andromeda and the child Healers at St. Mungo's, this was a perfectly normal reaction and that Harry would start developing more normally soon. So, he, Remus, Andromeda and Dora were trying to coax Harry into walking while Ted watched in amusement, camera in hand to catch the big moment.

Harry looked around at the people surrounding him with a smile, he couldn't quite understand what they were wanting him to do, but the tall man who always smiled and fed him and took care of him, now that the 'Mummy' lady and 'Daddy' man had gone away, was holding his bear and the other man was showing no sign of taking him over there to get it.

Harry took a tentative step towards his bear and then another, the room was so big! Finally, he got close enough to the man to grab his bear.

"You did it!" Sirius crowed picking up Harry and hugging him. Your first steps!" Harry paid him no mind, contentedly chewing on Paddington's ear.

They spent the rest of the evening encouraging Harry to walk from Sirius to Andromeda, then from Andromeda to Dora and finally from Dora to Remus again while Ted took pictures. They quickly learned that while the bear was good encouragement the first time, Harry would get upset if Paddington was taken away and wouldn't cooperate, even if it meant getting him back. So everyone had to think of a new incentive to get Harry to walk to them. The best one had been Remus using Harry's favorite cookies to entice him over.

Soon, Harry's eyelids drooped and Sirius announced that it was time for bed. He carried Harry into the nursery and got him ready for bed. Harry slept like a log that night, clutching Paddington.

******First Words******

"Mooey, Dodo,"

Remus looked up from the lesson he was teaching Dora to see Harry standing in his playpen where Remus had put him for his nap.

"Harry? Did you say something?" They had been trying to coax Harry into speaking for days but the baby had just smiled and refused to speak. Now finally, it appeared that he was obliging them.

Harry pointed at him with a smile, "Mooey!"

Remus laughed as he picked him up, "I'm Mooey, am I?" He carried Harry over to Dora, "Who's this?" He pointed to the young girl.

"Dodo!" Harry laughed, clearly pleased with himself.

"Oi!" Dora said, a little upset at the name.

"Dora, he's a baby. It's his way of pronouncing your name. We'll teach him how to say it correctly as he gets older," Remus said calmly, trying not to laugh. He set Harry on the floor with some toys and went back to his teaching, eager for Sirius to get home so he could tell him the news.

By the end of the day, Harry could say 'Mooey', 'Dodo', 'Pafoo' and 'Meme'. Dora was still put out about being called 'Dodo', but other than that, everyone was happy that Harry was finally talking.

Sirius went to bed that night feeling better than he had in weeks, Harry was finally catching up to where he would've been if James and Lily hadn't died and he was incredibly thankful for that. It looked like things were finally starting to come around their way.

The End for Now.


	4. Questions and Realizations

I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: Harry is about three in this story. Sorry it's so depressing.

"Remus?" At the sound of the young voice, Remus looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway of the library, bear in hand.

"Harry! What're you doing up?" He opened his arms and the little boy immediately toddled over and climbed into his lap.

"I had that dream again and Sirius isn't home yet."

Remus smiled and ran a hand over Harry's untidy hair. Harry had been plagued by nightmares of the night his parents died for years. They happened less frequently than before and Harry didn't know what they meant, but it always caused him to wake up and often be too scared to go back to sleep.

Sirius usually helped Harry with his nightmares, but there was a big case this week involving strange disappearances in Yorkshire and anytime there were strange disappearances, people became jumpy so it was imperative to solve the case before genuine panic set in.

He picked Harry up and carried him to the rocking chair in the area of the library reserved for Dora's lessons, though Remus knew that soon Dora would be heading off to Hogwarts and it would be just him and Harry.

"Remus, can I ask you a question?"

Remus smiled, Harry was at the age where most children asked constant questions, but Harry seldom did and when he did, it was a very good one. "You can always ask me questions, Harry. What's on your mind?"

The little boy bit his lip, "Why don't I have a godmother?" At Remus' surprised and confused look, he continued. "Dora has a mommy and daddy. My parents are in heaven and Sirius is my godfather, but why don't I have a godmother?"

Remus understood Harry's question because it was one he often wondered himself. He and Sirius were twenty-five now and though raising Harry had definitely settled Sirius down, he'd shown no interest in dating. It bothered Remus because he could see that Sirius would be a great father. Maybe it was watching James' family or James with Harry or maybe Sirius had the instinctive knack for it, but whatever it was, Sirius had turned out to be an excellent father for Harry. It would be a shame for him not to have children of his own to raise.

He wasn't the only one who thought so, Andromeda had been trying to get him to go out and date, but so far, no luck.

Deep down, Remus thought he knew the answer. Despite Sirius' best efforts, James, himself and Lily had known that he was dating Marlene McKinnon and after she was murdered along with her family, Sirius had changed and Remus believed that Sirius had been in love with Marlene and losing her and then Lily and James had been more than he could take.

"I don't know, Harry. It's hard to explain, but right now, Sirius seems happy with things the way they are right now, but one day, he'll get you a godmother."

That seemed to placate Harry. Remus read him 'Good Night, Moon' and rocked him back to sleep.

He'd talk to Sirius when the other man got home, but he knew that Sirius, for all his mischievousness, was an honest person and wouldn't give anything but 100% of himself to a woman and because he'd lost Marlene and the dream of a family and giving his children the loving home he'd been denied, that would never happen.

The End For Now


	5. Found

I own nothing, all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: Harry is about 5 in this story which would mean that Percy Weasley is 9 and therefore, not enrolled at Hogwarts and Percy was the original owner of Scabbers aka Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail.

Summary: Peter Pettigrew is finally found and Sirius and Remus have to deal with the final realization of what their former friend has done and explain things to Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius was fixing breakfast when a tapping at the window signaled that the paper had arrived. He paid the owl, unfurled the paper and felt his stomach drop.

'Wanted Death Eater Found Posing As Child's Pet.'

Peter Pettigrew, wanted for suspected Death Eater activities and for betraying Lily and James Potter, was discovered at the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's youngest son, Ron, had gotten up after a nightmare and found a strange man in the house. After alerting his parents, Mr. Weasley chased the man down and discovered that it was wanted Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew. After furious interrogation, it was discovered that Pettigrew had been posing as the pet rat of the Weasleys' third child, Percy, in an illegal Animagus form.

"To say we were shocked would be an understatement," an exhausted Arthur Weasley said to reporters. "We'd had no idea that Scabbers, er, Pettigrew was anything but a rather battered rat. Finding out that he was a Death Eater in disguise and sharing a room with one of our children was horrifying."

Aurors Alastor Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour personally arrested Pettigrew. He is awaiting a full trial before the Wizengamot in Azkaban Prison.

Sirius sat down at the table with mixed feelings. He was happy that the man who'd robbed Harry of his family was finally caught, but grief-stricken at the realization that a man he'd once considered a friend had actually gone to the Dark Side and betrayed two people who'd entrusted him with their lives.

He didn't even realize that he was crying until wet spots appeared at the bottom of the paper. He buried his face in his hands and grieved for his friends and for the lost friendship with Peter.

"Sirius? Sirius, what's wrong?" Harry little voice jolted him out of his grief, he looked up to see his godson looking at him, his wide green eyes, so like Lily's, looking at him behind round glasses.

Sirius wiped his eyes and smiled, "Nothing's wrong, Prongslet."

Harry tilted his head, "But you're crying. Big boys don't cry."

Sirius laughed, "They do sometimes, kiddo. I found out that Moody and Rufus caught someone who did a very bad thing."

Now Harry's brow furrowed, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Sirius nodded, "It is, but the person used to be a friend of mine and that makes me sad."

Harry nodded, but Sirius knew that the whole concept was going over his head. So he kissed the side of his head and sat him down with breakfast.

Remus arrived as they were finishing breakfast and Sirius could see that he'd seen the paper. After he set Harry up with a new coloring book in the library, the two men faced each other.

"I can't believe they finally caught him," Remus said softly, his soft eyes wet.

Sirius nodded, "I know. Harry asked me why I was so upset and I didn't know quite how to explain to him that Peter was the reason he lost his parents."

Remus nodded, "We can explain it to him when he's older."

Later that night, after they put Harry to bed, they'd sit around the kitchen table, drink and remember the good times at Hogwarts before their lives went to hell and their friend betrayed them, but for now, they would go on with their lives. Sirius would go to work and learn about what had happened at the Weasley house and Remus would teach Harry his ABCs and 123s and try not to think about their former friend now in Azkaban who had cost that precious little boy the most loving parents anyone could hope for.

The End For Now.


	6. Mother's Day Memories

I own nothing! All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Remus and Sirius help Harry understand and celebrate Mother's Day.

AN: Harry is about seven in this story, which would make Dora about fourteen or fifteen and in her fourth year at Hogwarts. This takes place during the Easter holidays. Please read the author's note at the bottom before leaving a review. Also, the words with all the hyphens denote them being sounded out(you'll understand when you get to it).

AN 2: Dedicated to all mothers of humans or animals, you make the world a better place.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry bit his lip as he looked at the brightly colored displays in Diagon Alley.

"What do you think of these, Harry?" Dora was saying pointing to some scarves in Madame Malkin's.

Harry shrugged, he liked spending time with Dora but he didn't know the first thing about what girls liked. Sirius and Remus never wore scarves like the ones she was pointing at, Sirius always said he hated having anything around his neck.

The whole reason he and Dora were in Diagon Alley was because Mother's Day was coming up and Uncle Ted had given Dora some money to pick out something for Aunt Andromeda and so Dora had taken Harry with her to Diagon Alley to pick out a present and so they could hang out, something that they hadn't been able to do since she started Hogwarts, especially now that her O.W.L.s were coming up.

Harry looked glumly around at the signs, just about every shop had something for Mother's Day, but he didn't have a mother. His mother was in Heaven with his dad.

"I don't know, Dora. Sirius and Remus never wear that stuff."

Dora's face fell and her bright pink hair went back to mousy brown, "I'm so sorry, Harry, I wasn't thinking. We'll get Mum's present and I'll take you to Fortescue's, okay?"

Harry nodded, perking up at the promise of ice cream.

Dora picked out a scarf that even Harry thought Aunt Andromeda would love, then they went to Fortescue's and had ice cream and talked. Dora told him all about the fun she was having at Hogwarts, about her classes and the teachers and how well her friend Charlie Weasley was doing at Quidditch.

All too soon, Dora looked at her watch and said that they needed to get home. They caught the Knight Bus and after a heart-stopping ride, they arrived back home.

Sirius was worried as he watched his godson as they ate dinner. Harry was usually a lively and talkative child but today he seemed very withdrawn. Sirius wasn't sure why, Harry and Dora had always liked spending time together, but today Harry had come home looking very glum.

After dinner and cleaning up the dishes they sat in the living room to listen to the radio and play a game. As Sirius set up Monopoly, he looked at his godson, "What's bothering you, Harry?"

Harry didn't bother trying to deny anything was wrong, Sirius always seemed to know. Harry was convinced that Sirius' eyes gave him the ability to read minds.

"Dora took me to Diagon Alley today, Uncle Ted gave her some money to buy a Mother's Day gift for Aunt Andromeda but I didn't know how to help because my mother's in heaven," he said glumly.

Sirius sighed and resisted the urge to run his hand over his face. He'd known, of course, that Dora was taking Harry to Diagon Alley, he'd given her permission to take Harry after all, but he hadn't asked why. The fact that Mother's Day was approaching had totally escaped him. His own mother had considered Mother's Day 'Filthy Muggle nonsense'. He wasn't angry with Dora, it had probably just slipped her mind in her excitement, but it made him feel guilty.

"Come here," he opened his arms and Harry immediately climbed in and snuggled close. Sirius savored these moments, especially as Harry's time to attend Hogwarts drew nearer, but he still didn't know how to help Harry with his confusion about Mother's Day.

Remus was concerned when Sirius Floo'd him. It was past time for Harry to be in bed and Remus' first thought was that Sirius had been called in for a case.

"Sirius? What's going on?"

"Remus, I need some advice. Can you come over, I don't want to talk about this over the Floo."

Remus nodded, "Okay. Give me a minute."

Within a few minutes, he was standing in the living room, "What's going on?"

Sirius gestured for him to sit down with a sigh, "I need some advice. Dora took Harry to Diagon Alley to get Andromeda a Mother's Day gift. Harry didn't feel like he could help her because he doesn't have a mother. Dora felt bad and Harry's depressed too."

Remus listened to his friend's explanation with a sinking heart. They'd both known the day would come when Harry would really start noticing how different he was. Remus remembered three-year-old Harry's question about a godmother and wished with all his might that a similar simple answer would suffice, but it wouldn't.

"Maybe we should take him to Godric's Hollow," he said softly, "and show him Lily and James' graves. You and I go on or around Halloween and James' birthday, maybe it's time we started taking Harry with us."

Sirius sighed, "But how do I explain all this to him? How do I explain to an seven year old that the reason he doesn't have parents to give gifts to is because someone we trusted betrayed them to a dark wizard?"

"Well, we don't have to tell him that much, at least not until he's ready to start at Hogwarts," Remus said, "but maybe tell him stories about them."

Sirius snorted, "Do you honestly think that Harry won't ask why Lily and James are dead?"

Remus sighed, "Good point. We could tell him that...Merlin, I don't know what to tell him. He needs to know about what happened, but he's too young right now. Maybe we'll just tell him that we'll explain it when he's older."

Sirius nodded, "I don't think we have a choice here. I just hope Harry will accept that."

*****Mother's Day*****

Harry woke up on Mother's Day still feeling down. His sleep had been haunted by a dream that had haunted him for as long as he could remember, a flash of green light and a high, cold laugh. He hadn't had the dream in a long time but it didn't really worry him.

As he came into the living room, he was surprised to see several large leather books on the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen and found Sirius fixing breakfast and to Harry's surprise, Remus was sitting at the table having some tea.

"Remus! What're you doing here?" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Remus and I have something we want to show you," Sirius said, putting some eggs on a plate. "But," he said, seeing Harry open his mouth, "it'll have to wait until after breakfast."

Harry wolfed down his breakfast quickly and waited eagerly for Sirius and Remus to finish their food. As soon as the dishes were washed, they went into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Sirius picked up the first large book and put it in Harry's lap and opened the cover. Harry's eyes widened as he saw a picture of the of a man and woman dancing, both of them smiling.

"Who're they?" he asked, entranced by the picture.

Sirius put an arm around Harry, "Harry, these are your parents."

Harry's eyes widened, he'd known that Sirius wasn't his father and that his parents were dead, but he'd never seen pictures of them before.

He trailed a finger over one of the pictures and the smiling faces, "What were their names?"

Sirius smiled, "Your father was named James, which is where your middle name comes from. You get most of your looks, including your hair, from him. Your mother was named Lily, you get your eyes from her."

Harry looked closer at the picture of his mother and saw the same bright green eyes that he saw in his own reflection every day. "What were they like?"

Both men smiled now, "They were good, caring people, Harry and they loved you very much," Remus said, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Your dad was so proud when you were born, he was practically dancing."

Sirius turned a page and Harry saw a little boy flying on a broomstick, his parents in the background, laughing. "Who's that?"

Sirius laughed, "That's you on your first birthday. I bought you a toy broomstick and you flew it all over the place and almost killed the family cat. Your dad was convinced that you'd be a star Quidditch player someday. You rode that thing until you got too big for it."

They spent most of the morning going through the pictures. Some of them only had one of his parents or the other in them, some of them had younger versions of Remus, Sirius and another boy Remus and Sirius wouldn't identify in them, but in every photo, his parents were smiling. Sirius and Remus told him stories about his parents and what was going on in the pictures.

Finally, Sirius closed the last book and stood up, "Okay. Let's fix some lunch and then we have something else to show you."

Harry didn't move from the sofa, "Sirius, could-could I have one of these pictures in my room?"

Sirius smiled, "Of course. Which one do you want?"

"The one of my parents dancing." Harry said immediately.

Both Sirius and Remus smiled and Remus carefully removed the photo from the book and conjured a frame for it. "We'll put it on the wall in front of your bed so you'll see them every morning and every night," Remus said.

Lunch was a happy affair. Harry was intensely curious about where Sirius and Remus were planning to take him, but neither of them would reveal anything.

After everything was cleaned up, Sirius led them to the fire place and grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fire before taking Harry's hand, "Godric's Hollow Floo House!" And the living room disappeared in a whirl of green.

Godric's Hollow was a picturesque little village, Harry liked it immediately. The three of them walked through the village, Sirius and Remus said hello to people who seemed to know them and strangely, everyone seemed to recognize Harry and shook his hand.

Finally, they came to a small cemetery and Sirius led them inside and towards the back where there was a large headstone. Harry's eyes widened to see his parents' names.

"Lily Pot-ter. Born Jan-Jan-u-ary Thir-ti-eth, nineteen six-ty. Died Oc-to-ber Thir-ty-first, nineteen eigh-ty one," Harry said slowly, not seeing Remus' proud smile.

"James Pot-ter. Born March twen-ty-seven-th, nineteen six-ty. Died Oc-to-ber thir-ty-first, nineteen eigh-ty one." His eyes widened, "They died on the same day?" Both Sirius and Remus nodded, their faces sad. Harry frowned, "How could they die on the same day?"

Sirius' arm around his shoulders tightened, "It's a very long story, Harry, and when you get older, we'll tell it to you."

Harry frowned, he hated being told he was too young or too small to do things or know things.

Remus knelt down, "I know you hate being told that, Harry, but I promise you, when you're old enough, we will tell you what happened to your parents. It just won't be today. All right?" Harry sighed and nodded.

Sirius conjured some snowdrop flowers and daffodils and gave them to Harry, "Here, you can put these on the headstone. Harry took the flowers and placed them carefully on the stone.

After a few minutes, Sirius sighed, "We need to get going, it's almost dinner time.

They walked back to the Floo house and headed for home.

*****Later That Night*****

Harry crawled into bed, feeling tired but definitely happier than when he'd woken up. Dinner had been fun and then afterwards, Sirius and Remus had told him more stories about his parents until his eyes started drooping.

He lay on his back, staring at the picture of his parents dancing. Remus had enlarged it Harry could see it better. He stared at the picture for a long time, feeling somehow safer knowing that his parents were always watching over him, even as they danced.

The End For Now

AN #3: Okay, I can hear you asking: 'Why haven't Sirius and Remus showed Harry pictures of his parents before now?'. My feeling during writing this is that Harry would've been too young for it to really sink in who these people were. I can remember looking through my grandmother's photo albums as a child and the images meaning very little to me and put that perspective in.

I've also had a question about why Harry doesn't call Sirius 'Dad'. My opinion (and it's strictly mine) is that Sirius would not be comfortable with Harry calling him 'Dad'. Sirius loved James like a brother and he would probably see being called Harry's dad as an insult to James and Lily's memory and sacrifice. Plus it would make explaining Harry's history even more difficult if he had to also explain that he wasn't Harry's father.


	7. Father's Day Understandings

I own nothing! All belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: This story takes place when Harry is about nine. In my personal canon, Sirius suffers from chronic headaches as a result of things he suffered during his less than stellar childhood. Also, Harry doesn't know Remus is a werewolf but he does know that during the full moon, Remus doesn't feel well.

AN 2: Dedicated to the true dads of the world. Any boy can be a father, it takes a man to be a dad.

Andromeda Tonks was surprised to see her nephew in all but blood standing in the fireplace. "Harry? What're you doing here? Does Sirius know you're here? What about Remus?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head, "Sirius has a headache and the full moon is tonight. Aunt Andromeda, I need your help with something."

Andromeda nodded and gestured to her kitchen table, "Sit down, Harry. What's on your mind?"

Harry sighed, "I want to get Sirius something for Father's Day, but I don't know where to start."

Andromeda looked at the little boy for a long moment before speaking, "Harry, Sirius isn't your father, you do know that?" Sirius had told her that he and Remus had shown Harry pictures of his parents and taken him to Godric's Hollow to see the graves.

Harry bit his lip, "I know, but I consider him my dad and I want to get him a present."

Andromeda looked at her adopted nephew with a sad smile, she and Remus had both tried to get Sirius to let Harry call him 'Dad', pointing out that for all intents and purposes, he was Harry's father, but Sirius had refused. He kept saying that it would be disrespectful to James to let Harry call him dad and nothing they could say would change his mind.

"Okay, Harry, I tell you what, we'll go to Diagon Alley this weekend and find something for Sirius. The moon will have waned by then and Remus can join us.

Harry nodded happily and headed home, excited to get to go out with Andromeda and Remus.

******Father's Day******

Sirius came downstairs, ready to fix breakfast when he saw the card on the table. Picking it up his eyes widened as he read the words:

'The best Dad in the world.

Happy Father's Day

Love, Harry.'

With a trembling hand, Sirius picked up the items that had fallen out and found two tickets to the Puddlemere United game and not cheap seats either.

He stared at the card and envelope with mixed feelings. He loved Harry like a son but had always resisted letting Harry think of him as his father. _James_ was Harry's father and James and Lily would be raising Harry if Sirius hadn't talked them into trusting Peter.

A whoosh in the fireplace alerted him to Remus' arrival.

"Good morning," Remus said cheerfully, anticipating Sirius' happiness at the tickets and was shocked by the saddened look on his friend's face. "What's wrong?"

Sirius looked at him for a long moment before gesturing to the card and tickets, "You knew about this?"

Remus nodded, "It was Harry's idea, Ted knows Ludo Bagman and Ludo got the tickets." He sat down across from Sirius. "What's on your mind, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at the card and tickets, "I can't accept these, Remus. It's not right, I'm not Harry's father, James was."

Remus sighed, he and Andromeda both thought that the reason Sirius wouldn't let Harry call him 'Dad' was because he didn't want to somehow diminish James. Remus and Andromeda also both thought he was being ridiculous. Harry had known that Sirius wasn't his father before the trip to Godric's Hollow but his desire to get Sirius something for Father's Day showed that Harry considered Sirius his dad.

"Sirius, Harry knows about James, he's known for a long time, but getting you something for Father's Day was his idea which tells me that even knowing who his father was, he still considers you his dad, there's a difference." Seeing Sirius' expression, he continued,

"James will always be Harry's father and you've made sure that he'll always have a place in Harry's heart, but you've loved Harry and raised him and done all the things that James would've done if he'd lived, that makes you his dad. I can't believe that James would hate you for giving Harry the kind of loving home he and Lily wanted to give him and for being the parent he wanted to be." He squeezed Sirius' shoulder, "Take the tickets, Sirius and have fun. You deserve it."

Harry approached the kitchen nervously, he was a little worried about how Sirius would react to his gift.

As he entered the kitchen, he found Sirius cooking breakfast. The card and tickets laying next to Sirius coffee mug.

"Morning!" Sirius said, looking up from the stove, "Breakfast is ready."

Harry nodded and sat down at the table, his eyes still on the card. Had Sirius read the card? Was he mad?

Sirius sat down and began eating his breakfast, he didn't mention the card until he'd finished.

"Well, we'd better get these dishes washed so we can get to Dorset," Sirius finally said, holding up the tickets.

Harry felt his heart lighten, glad that Sirius wasn't mad about the card. Remus had explained to him that his father and Sirius had been the best of friends in school and that that was the reason Sirius had resisted letting Harry call him anything but Sirius, but to Harry, Sirius _was_ his dad. Sirius did all the things with him that Uncle Ted did with Dora, so to Harry's way of thinking, that made Sirius his dad.

As they washed the dishes, Sirius cleared his throat, "Harry, I'm flattered that you got me something for Father's Day, but I want to be clear that I'm not your blood father. Your father was my best friend."

Harry nodded, "I know, Remus told me, but you do all the things with me that Uncle Ted does with Dora, so you're my dad, Uncle Ted said that that made all the difference."

Sirius stared at the young boy for a long moment before sighing, "Okay, do you want to call me 'Dad'?"

Harry thought about it for a long moment, "I don't know. I've called you 'Sirius' my whole life, I don't think I want to change that right now. Is it okay if I just think of you as my dad for now?"

Sirius nodded, tears in his eyes, "That's fine." He quickly wiped at his eyes and smiled, "C'mon, let's get these dishes washed so we can get to the game."

******Puddlemere United Quidditch Stadium******

Harry had been to a few Quidditch games in his life, but they were always exciting. People milling around, buying souvenirs and just a general air of excitement. There were a lot of families there, tickets to the game obviously being a popular Father's Day choice. Harry and Sirius went up to their seats clutching their souvenirs.

The game was as exciting as ever, though now he had seen them in person, Harry could see why The Chudley Cannons were such a joke. Puddlemere could've played a minor league team and gotten more fight than the Cannons. The match wasn't even close 350 to 20. As they were leaving the stadium, Harry saw a red-headed boy about his age in a Cannons shirt walking dejectedly out of the stadium with his father.

"That's Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office," Sirius said, "That must be his youngest boy, Ron, since the other five are still at Hogwarts." He waved to Arthur before leading Harry to the Apparition point.

As he laid in bed that bed that night, Sirius had a dream that he would never tell anyone about for the rest of his life.

_He was standing in the living room of his home when his best friend appeared in front of him, looking exactly the same as he had the last time Sirius had seen him alive._

"_Sirius Orion Black, you are such a git," James said, running a hand through his already mess hair._

_Sirius frowned, "What're you talking about, James Charlus Potter?"_

"_How could you ever think I'd hate you for being Harry's dad? That's what Lily and I wanted when we made you godfather. We wanted to be sure that if something were to happen to us, Harry would be given to someone who would love him and give him a good home."_

_Sirius sighed, "I just-you were my best friend James, and I don't want to replace you in Harry's mind."_

_James sighed and put an arm around Sirius, just like he used to, "Padfoot, I hate to say this, but the fact that Harry was a year old when I died means that you'll always come first in his mind when he thinks of his dad, but that's okay, because you and Moony have made sure that he knows who Lily and I were and we're so thankful for that, that's why we wanted you to be godfather because you would make sure Harry knows who we were." He moved so that they were looking each other in the eye and took Sirius' face in his hands,_

"_Sirius, you're the brother I never had, you know that. I'm the brother you never had, I know that. I'm telling you on my honor as your brother and as a Marauder that I'm glad that you're raising Harry so well and that he's happy. You're raising him to be the kind of person Lily and I wanted him to be and I'm glad he considers you his dad."_

Sirius woke with a start and looked around, he was still in his bed and alone, but strangely, he felt much better than he had since Halloween 1981 when he'd found himself the sole guardian of a little boy who'd somehow survived the Killing Curse.

The End for now.

AN: I'm thinking about re-doing book chapters to fit into this verse, though several books will be totally altered(PoA, possibly GoF and even OotP) anyone want to read that?


	8. A Trip to the Zoo

I own nothing, all belongs to J.K. Rowling

AN: Okay, this series is going to include scenes from the Harry Potter series, just from the perspective of Harry being raised in a loving home and knowing about the Wizarding world.

Words in italics are Brazilian Portuguese(or as close as I can get to it). Real(yes, that is what it's called) is the currency of Brazil but I don't think I need to translate idiota ;)

This is the chapter 'The Vanishing Glass'.

Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs with a smile and bounded out of bed and headed into the kitchen. Sirius was standing by the stove and he looked up with a smile.

"Hey Prongslet, ready to go to the zoo, today?" Sirius' gray eyes were bright with excitement.

"Yeah!" Harry said with a smile, they were going to the Muggle London Zoo, perhaps the last time he and Sirius would be able to do things together since Harry would be attending Hogwarts in the fall. His letter hadn't arrived yet, but Sirius had told him that his letter would probably arrive the week before his birthday since all letters arrived then to give the children time to get their things. Harry was excited but a little sad too. He loved his life with Sirius and Remus and Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted and Dora, but he knew that he needed to go to Hogwarts. Sirius had promised that he'd love Hogwarts and Harry had been wanting to go ever since Dora had gotten her letter, but still, the thought of leaving his dad and honorary uncle made him sad.

Sirius seemed to sense what was going on in Harry's head because he smiled, "Stop worrying, Harry. We're going to have a good time today. We'll deal with Hogwarts when it gets here."

Harry smiled and ate his breakfast, he'd wanted to go to the zoo for years but because of Sirius' schedule with the Aurors, it was hard for him to get away.

They caught a train to London and made a quick stop at Gringotts to exchange for Muggle pounds to pay for their day before heading for the zoo.

They each got ice cream and wandered through the zoo. It was fun until they bumped into a family consisting of a large man with no neck and bushy mustache, his thin, horse-faced wife and their children, a large blond boy and a skinny rat-faced boy. To Harry's shock, Sirius and the parents seemed to recognize each other because Sirius' face hardened in a way that made Harry nervous.

"Out of our way, freak, and take your brat with you," the large man hissed nastily while the woman glared at Harry.

"Don't worry, Dursley," Sirius said coldly, "We won't interfere with you and your family setting up shop in a zoo, Merlin knows that's where you belong." He turned and marched away.

Harry was stunned; never in his life had he heard Sirius speak that way to someone and to a Muggle no less. He was sure that they were Muggles since they didn't act like wizards. Sirius and Remus had always taught him to be nice to Muggles and that they were no different from Wizards, they just didn't have the ability to do magic.

"Sirius," he began slowly, not sure how to broach the subject, "why did you say that to those Muggles? Do you know them?"

Sirius sighed and pulled him over to a private area, "I do know them and trust me, Harry, they aren't the sort of Muggles you should be around. They're magic haters. You should always be nice to Muggles, but when you're dealing with Muggles like that family, you should just try to stay away from them. I shouldn't have spoken to them like that and if they'd been civil, I wouldn't have, but I won't tolerate being called names and I won't tolerate you being called them either. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, wondering why Sirius and the man seemed to dislike each other so much, he couldn't imagine someone not liking Sirius or Sirius disliking someone so much that he'd speak so coldly.

After lunch, they went to the reptile house. The family from before were there too, but Harry, remembering Sirius' warning, kept his distance.

The family was looking at a boa constrictor who seemed to be bored out of its mind. The large boy kept pestering his father to make the snake move, as if the snake would show the slightest bit of interest in them other than perhaps seeing them as dinner.

When the family finally moved away, he walked up to the snake. It was humongous and sound asleep. Suddenly, the snake raised its head and winked at Harry.

Harry stared in shock but then winked back.

The snake rolled its eyes (to the extent that a snake can roll its eyes) and hissed,

"If I had a _real_ for every _idiota_ that did that."

"I know," Harry said, not even realizing that he was talking to a snake, "It must get so aggravating."

The snake nodded.

Harry looked at the sign, "You're from...Brazil? Did you like it there?"

The snake shook its head and jabbed its tail to a sign that said 'This specimen was bred in the zoo'.

"Oh," Harry said, "you've never seen Brazil?" He couldn't imagine being raised anywhere but in Sirius' home. The thought of being raised somewhere else in a glass cage where people stared at you all day and bothered you was a horrible thought.

Suddenly, he heard a yell behind him, "Dudley! Mister Dursley, come here! You should see what this snake is doing!"

The rat-faced boy came over, followed by the large boy.

"Out of the way!" The large boy said, shoving Harry out of the way.

Harry hit the floor with a thud and glared at the boys when he heard yells of horror. Both boys had somehow fallen into the snake's cage. The snake slithered out of its cage and past Harry saying "Thanksss amigo."

The mother and father hurried over screaming in terror, the father turned to Harry with an absolutely murderous look. "You! You did this!" Before lunging at him.

"Dursley, you make another move, you'll regret it!" Sirius was suddenly there, having been alerted from outside by the noise(Sirius didn't like snakes or reptiles). Lifting Harry under the armpits, they rushed out and didn't stop until they were out of the zoo.

As they took the Knight Bus home, Harry's mind was in turmoil. He'd performed accidental magic before and Sirius had never gotten angry, not even when Harry accidentally turned Aunt Andromeda's hair blue once when he had a bad cold. But doing that to Muggles and in a Muggle public place was NOT good. Plus, the whole thing with the snake talking to him. Parselmouths were feared in the wizarding world because of their connection to Dark witches and wizards.

After they got home, Harry turned to Sirius, "I'm sorry, Sirius! I didn't mean for that to happen! He shoved me and I..."

Sirius knelt down and took Harry's face in his hands, "Harry, I'm not angry. It was an accident. I'm more angry at that Muggle for almost attacking you." He kissed the top of Harry's head, "I'm also sorry that it ruined our day at the zoo but I didn't want to give that Muggle the chance to make things worse."

Harry bit his lip, he needed to tell Sirius about the snake but was afraid of what he would say. "Sirius, there's something else I need to tell you." He told Sirius about his conversation with the boa constrictor and hearing the snake say 'thank you'.

Sirius blew out a breath, "I don't know why you're a Parselmouth, Harry, neither of your parents or grandparents were, but I'm not mad. It's not something you can help, but be very careful about who you tell about it. I don't care and neither will Remus or Andie, Ted and Dora but not everyone will feel that way. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, relieved to not be in trouble. Dinner was quiet but not tense and after dinner they played games and listened to the wireless.

As he laid in bed, Harry found himself worrying for the first time about going to Hogwarts. He'd wanted to go for so long, but finding out that he was a Parselmouth and knowing how it was viewed made him worried. Sirius had told him that there were no live snakes at Hogwarts unless you counted Slytherin House and they were human so Harry shouldn't worry.

Harry sighed and watched the picture of his parents dancing. That image never failed to make him feel safe, but now it made him worried. What would his parents have thought if they knew he was a Parselmouth? Would they be scared or disappointed? And what about that family of Muggles? How did Sirius know them and why had they been so hateful? He knew there were Muggles that hated and feared magic but he'd never met one and something about the way the woman had looked at him made him feel strange.

He sighed again and closed his eyes, Sirius always told to not fear the future, to always take one day at a time and that was what he would do. His last thought before falling asleep was wondering if the boa constrictor had been able to find a way back to Brazil.

The End For Now

AN: I can hear you asking 'How did Sirius and Vernon know each other?'. My idea is that they had a run-in before Lily and Petunia's big falling out. I imagine that once Lily and the Marauders became friends, she'd invite them to her parents' house over the summer and one time they were there when Petunia brought Vernon home for dinner.


End file.
